VHS
The Video Home System (VHS ��) is a standard for consumer-level analog video recording on tape cassettes. Many Big Idea prototype episodes have been released on this format from 1993 to 2006. List * VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 (July 28, 1992) * Punch-O-Matic (December 21, 1993) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared ��? (December 21, 1993) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (August 23, 1994) * Are You My Neighbor? (December 31, 1994) * Rack, Shack & Benny (November 4, 1995) * Dave and the Giant Pickle �� (January 9, 1996) * The Toy That Saved Christmas �� (October 22, 1996) * Very Silly �� Songs ��! (December 31, 1996) * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (April 4, 1997) * Josh and the Big Wall! (October 7, 1997) * Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (March 31, 1998) * Madame Blueberry �� (3nd Prototype Version) (June 23, 1998) * Madame Blueberry �� (July 21, 1998) * Madame Blueberry �� (2nd Prototype Version) (July 21, 1998) * What's in the Bible? with Phil Visher and Mike Nawrocki (July 21, 1998) * More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories (with original 1993 VT logo) (August 25, 1998) * Extremely Silly �� Songs! (September 8, 1998) * VeggieTales Christmas �� Spectacular! (October 6, 1998) * The End of Silliness ��? (November 24, 1998) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 27, 1999) * Junior's Favorite Stories (Word Entertainment) (October 5, 1999) * King George and the Ducky (April 8, 2000) * Larry's Favorite Stories (Word Entertainment) (June 20, 2000) * Esther ��... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) * Silly �� Songs �� from the Crisper (January 9, 2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 24, 2001) * Values for the Kitchen (April 7, 2001) * Lessons for a Lifetime (April 7, 2001) * Champs of the Bible (April 7, 2001) * The Ultimate Silly �� Song �� Countdown (September 18, 2001) * Classics from the Crisper (Word Entertainment) (November 20, 2001) * Heroes of the Bible! (first two volumes) (November 20, 2001) * Jonah Sing ��-Along Songs �� and More! (July 20, 2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (prototype cut) (October 4, 2002) * The Star �� of Christmas �� (October 29, 2002) * The Ballad of Little Joe (November 12, 2002) * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (February 4, 2003) * Jonah and the Big Fish (March 4, 2003) * The Ballad of Little Joe (2nd Prototype version) (May 20, 2003) * Silly �� Sing �� Along 4: More Silly �� Songs �� from the Crisper (July 15, 2003) * An Easter Carol (August 5, 2003) * A Snoodle's Tale (November 11, 2003) * Cavis and Millward: A VeggieTales Movie (March 9, 2004) * Sumo of the Opera (June 8, 2004) * The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack (June 8, 2004) * Bob's Favorite Stories! (August 31, 2004) * Holiday Double Feature (August 31, 2004) * Bob and Larry's How to Draw (RARE prototype version) (August 31, 2004) * The Complete Silly �� Song �� Collection (4-Tape Set) (November 9, 2004) * Bob and Larry's How to Draw (November 9, 2004) * Silly �� Sing Along 5: More Silliness �� (December 21, 2004) * Duke and the Great Pie War (December 21, 2004) * Silly �� Sing �� Along 6: Even More Silliness �� (April 5, 2005) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (May 17, 2005) * Lord of the Beans (September 27, 2005) * A Very Veggie Christmas �� (October 6, 2005) * A Very Veggie Sing ��-Along (October 6, 2005) * Englishman with an Omelet (November 1, 2005) * Larry's Lagoon (November 1, 2005) * More of Bob's Favorite Stories (November 1, 2005) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (December 20, 2005) * Friendship Fun (January 3, 2006) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (RARE prototype version) (March 14, 2006) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (August 1, 2006) * Sing ��Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (August 1, 2006) * Sing �� Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (August 1, 2006) * Sing �� Alongs: The Water �� Buffalo �� Song �� (August 1, 2006) * Sing ��Alongs: Oh �� Where is My Hairbrush (August 1, 2006) * Sing �� Alongs: Dance �� of the Cucumber �� (August 1, 2006) * Sing �� Alongs: Larry's High Silk Hat �� (August 1, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (RARE prototype version) (August 1, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 7, 2006) 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 3, 2000) * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (July 20, 2001) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (September 18, 2001) * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (August 27, 2002) * The Doom Funnel Rescue (November 26, 2002) * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-A-Lie (December 24, 2002) Larry-Boy * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (November 20, 2001) * Larryboy: Leggo My Ego! (June 18, 2002) * Larryboy: The Yodel Napper (September 24, 2002) * LarryBoy: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (November 26, 2002) STARS ⭐ * Tales from the Crisper (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) * Daniel and the Lions �� Den (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) * The Grapes of Wrath (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) * Larry's Lagoon (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) * The Story of Flibber-O-Loo (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) * Are You My Neighbor (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) * Rack Shack & Benny (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) * Dave and the Giant Pickle �� (Classroom Edition) (November 1, 1998) Sing �� Alongs * Sing �� Alongs: The Water �� Buffalo �� Song �� RARE 2006 Prototype Version * Sing �� Alongs: Oh �� Where is My Hairbrush RARE 2006 Prototype Version * Sing �� Alongs: Dance �� of the Cucumber �� RARE 2006 Prototype Version * Sing �� Alongs: I Love ❤ My Lips �� RARE 2006 Prototype Version Category:VHS Category:VHS �� Category:Prototype Versions